Opperatioin FINAL FANTASY VII
by Nathalie335
Summary: What started as a rebellion of kids against a corrupt corporation became an adventure no one coul imagine...A final fantasy 7 crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Its been a while since I wrote a knd fic, but i got new ideas now, so I'm gonna restart, stating with a HUGE crossover fic project, operation FINAL FANTASY VII!

It shall be a knd/ffvii parody, with the story and cast of ffvii kndized and stuff. Hope you enjoy! oh yeah, and its rated teen for violence, death, angst, cross-dressing, and slight language.

Heres some of the cast list. Other characters will be playing more minor characters, and some characters will be playing themselves tried to match each character by personality and role

Cloud-Nigel

Tifa-Rachel

Barret-Wally

Aeris- blonde sector Z girl (who I named Claire)

Cid- Hoagie

Yuffie- Kuki

Vincent- Abby

Red Xiii- Bradley

Cait- as himself (but he rides a rainbow monkey)

Reno- Lenny

Rufus- Blonde dc girl (who I named clarissa)

Rude- David

Elena- Chubby dc girl (who I named Tabitha)

Sephiroth- As himself

so... enjoy!

Even though it was only early evening, in Midgar City, it was as dark as night, as usual, especially down on the lower slums, where a young girl was kneeling by a small fire, looking into the flames. she sighed and tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and stood up, dusting off her pink dress and retying the pink ribbon in her hair. she picked up the basket of flower by her feet and walked out into the street

**Flowery Dreamer Studio Presents:**

she walked through the crowd of people bustling about, heading to whatever business awaited them, as she headed towards her home

**A fic by Nathalie Aiello**

**the camera zooms out to a shot of the whole city**

**Codename Kids Next Door: Operation F.I.N.A.L F.A.N.T.A.S.Y. V.I.I**

The six o clock train arrived as on time as usual, the station guards were standing by watching. One of them walked up to the train for verification check, when suddenly, a booted foot flew out of the car and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. The person who had kicked him, a boy with dark hair tied in a red bandana, landed and headed for the other guards

"HEY!" another guard ran up. A girl with poufy brown hair came out of the train ad flipped him, while another boy body slammed another guard

A short boy jumped out of the train and fired his machine gun at the guards. He had blond hair in a bowl cut with his bangs half covering his angry green eyes, and apparently, his gun was attached where his left hand would be. He appeared to be the leader of the group

"OI! Come on Newbie!" he shouted in an accent at someone left in the train

One final boy leapt out. He was taller then the other boy, and had brown hair in a spiky style, and his midnight blue eyes were hidden between a pair of dark shades, a serious expression etched across his face. He was dressed in what looked like a blue violet old-fashioned military uniform, steel toed brown boots, and a huge, thick sword was strapped across his back.

He ran to where the others were waiting, slashing down several guards on the way

The first boy, whose name was Biggs, looked him over "Wow, you used to be in SOLDIER all right!"

The girl, whose name was Jessie, looked confused "SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy?"

"Correction he USED to be in soldier!" the third boy, whose name was Wedge said "He's on our side now!" he turned to the ex-soldier "what's your name anyways?"

"... Nigel" he answered curtly, in an accented voice

"Nigel huh? I'm"

"I'm not interested in making acquaintances once this job is over, I'm out of here" Nigel interrupted coolly

The leader ran up "What the crud are you still standing around for! We got a cruddy mission!"

"Aw come on Wally! Give us a chance to catch our breath!" Wedge said

"We got no time! We gotta get moving!" he turned to Nigel "Soldier huh. I don't trust ya!"

Nigel just shrugged

"All right, here's the lowdown, you know Wigglestein Electric Power company?"

"Of course I do! SOLDIER is under one of their divisions remember"

"yeah, well, do you know how they get their EP?"

"they use the mako energy found in the Earth using mako reactors"

"right, but what they don't know, or most likely they do know and is ignoring it, is that the energy they're sucking out is the Earth's energy, so the Earth's life force is going down! we started protesting, but they ignored us, so we're taking bigger measures. We're gonna blow up the reactors!"

Nigel raised an eyebrow "Blowing up the reactors?"

"Yeah! today we're blowing up the Sector 8 reactor!"

"oh...Kay... This ought to be interesting. But truth be told, I'm not interested in your planet saving goal. I just needed a job that fit my skills, so that's why I signed up. Now all I want to do is finish this job before the roboguards come!"

Wally growled "That's it! I'm keeping an eye on you!" he turned to the others "Wedge, guard the exit! Biggs and Jessie, hack open the doors! Me an' spikey head here will go set the bomb!"

Nigel glared at Wally but said nothing. They all spread out to their assignments. Wally and Nigel ran past the doors Biggs and Jessie opened for them, striking down security on the way. finally they're reached the reactor.

"All right! set up the bomb!" Wally told Nigel

"Its YOUR bomb! YOU set it up!"

"Do I hafta but a cap in your butt!"

"Be my guest" Nigel rolled his eyes and began to set up the bomb. Suddenly there a flash of pain in his head and a distant voice shouting, like some forgotten memory _"Look out! This isn't a normal Reactor!" _as quickly as it came, it was gone

"Hey snap outta it!" Wally shouted

"huh? Sorry..." Nigel continued on the bomb "what the heck was that?" he thought as he finished up "Ten minutes until detonation! we'd better get outta here!" they started running, and met up with Jessie and Biggs . They arrived at the exit, Where Wedge was waiting eating a bag of chips.

They made it out just in time. A few minutes after, the reactor exploded. the explosion could be seen all across the city.

"Whew! we made it!"

"good. You owe me 50 dollars" Nigel told Wally

"Wait till we get home!" Wally growled "Now lets go before people find out it was us!" they headed for the station

Along the way, Nigel noticed a blonde girl in a pink dress get knocked over by the crowd. for some reason, he walked over and helped her up

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. What happened up at the reactor?" she asked as she picked up her basket

"Nothing.." He lied. he noticed the basket. it was filled with bright flowers. he had never seen flowers in the city before "You don't see many flowers around here..."

"Oh these? would you like one? its only five cents:"

"Sure, why not" he dug a nickel out of his pocket and handed it to her

"Thank you!" she took the coin and handed him a pink flower

"You'd better get out of here"

she nodded "I will, thanks" she walked off

"Hey you!" he looked over and saw a group of officers running towards him

"Crap!" he ran the other direction, but another group blocked his way "I don't have time to be dealing with you!"

suddenly he heard the whistle of the train in the tunnel beneath him. He smirked and ran to the bridge, jumping off and landing perfectly onto the train coming out below. he climbed into one of the cars.


	2. Escape

Hope you enjoyed the first part! heres chapter 2, and enjoy! please review too, I wana know what you guys think. 

Coincidently, the car that Nigel hopped into was the same one that the others were in. After a few heated discussions, Wally chiding at him, and the others' relief, they finally arrived back in Sector Seven. They headed to the "Seventh Heaven" Soda Bar, which was the location of their hideout.

"Hey, welcome back guys! How'd the mission go?" Asked Rachel, Nigel's old friend and one of the team's members. Rachel was a pretty girl with shoulder length, styled, blond hair, and friendly brown eyes. She wore a white tank top and a black skirt.

"Not bad..." Nigel said as he sat down

Rachel noticed the flower sticking out of his pocket "What's that?'

"Huh? Oh this?" he took it out and handed it to her "Um, its for you"

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" she turned a little pink as she put it in a vase

"BWUTHER!" A little boy ran up to Wally

"Hey Joey!" Wally grinned and picked up his little brother "All right! Meetin downstairs!" he announced as he went over to the pinball machine and pulled a lever, revealing a secret elevator. They went down below.

A large TV was on, showing the news "Tonight at six o'clock, the Sector 8 reactor was blown up. It is believed that this was the work of AVALANCHE, also known as the Kids Next Door, the infamous organization of children who fight for children's rights"

"Hey Nigel, was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Wally asked

Nigel shook his head "No. If there was, you wouldn't be here right now"

"Don't go thinkin you so back just cause you were in Soldier. But don't forget that you workin for avalanche now! Don't get no idea of hanging with Wigglestein!"

3"st3a3y3i3n3'3 3w3i3t3h3 3Wigglestein3?3 3Y3o3u3 3a3s3k3e3d3 3m3e3 3a3 3q3u3e3s3t3i3o3n3 3a3n3d3 3I3 3a3n3s3w3e3r3e3d3 3i3t3,3t3h3a3t3'3s3

3a3l3l3.3 3I3'3m3 3g3o3i3n3g3 3u3p3s3t3a3i3r3s3.3 3I3 3w3a3n3t3 3t3o3 3t3a3l3k3 3a3b3o3u3t3 3m3y3 3m3o3n3e3y"

Rachel arrived downstairs

"Nigel, Wait!"

"Let him go Rachel! looks like he misses his old life!" Wally growled

"3S3h3u3t3 3u3p3!3 3I3 3d3o3n3'3t3 3c3a3r3e3 3a3b3o3u3t3 3that3!3 3B3u3t3 3d3o3n3'3t3 g3e3t3 3m3e3 3w3r3o3n3g3!3 3I3 3d3o3n3'3t3 3c3a3r3e3 3a3b3o3u3t3 3A3V3A3L3A3N3C3H3E3 3o3r3 3t3h3e3 3P3l3a3n3e3t3 3f3o3r3 3t3h3a3t3 3m3a3t3t3e3r3!3" Nigel snapped as he stormed upstairs

Rachel followed him "Wait Nigel, I'm asking you, pleas join us!"

"Sorry Rachel... but..."

"The Earth is dying! slowly but surely its dying!"

"So let Wally and his buddies do something about it! It's got nothing to do with me!"

"S3o3!3 3Y3o3u3'3r3e3 3r3e3a3l3l3y3 3l3e3a3v3i3n3g3!3?3 3Y3o3u3'3r3e3 3j3u3s3t3 3g3o3i3n3g3 3t3o3 3w3a3l3k3 r3i3g3h3t3 3o3u3t3 3i3g3n3o3r3i3n3g3 3y3o3u3r3 3c3h3i3l3d3h3o3o3d3 3f3r3i3e3n3d3!3?3"

"No! It's not like that!"

"You forgot your promise too..."

"What promise?"

"don't you remember? It was several years ago..."

FLASHBACK

"Sorry I'm late!" Rachel said as she arrived at the old well, where Nigel was waiting "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"yeah...This spring, I'm leaving for Midgar city"

"all boys seem to be leaving town these days..."

"Yeah, but I'm different. I'm not just going to find a job, I'm going to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" he smiled, remembering the famous war hero.

"Isn't it hard to joining SOLDIER?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll make it. I probably wouldn't be able to come back to this town for a while."

"will you be in the newspaper if you do well?"

"I'll try"

"H3e3y3,3 3w3h3y3 3d3o3n3'3t3 3w3e3 3m3a3k3e3 3a3 3p3r3o3m3i3s3e3?3 3U3m3m3,3 3i3f3 3y3o3u3 3g3e3t3 3r3e3a3l3l3y3 3f3a3m3o3u3s3 3a3n3d3 3I3'3m3 e3v3e3r3 3i3n3 3a3 3b3i3n3d3, 3 3Y3o3u3 3c3a3m3e3 3s3a3v3e3 3m3e3,3 3a3l3l3 3r3i3g3h3t3?3"

"Huh?"

"W3h3e3n3e3v3e3r3 3I3'3m3 3i3n3 3t3r3o3u3b3l3e3,3 3m3y3 3h3e3r3o3 3w3i3l3l3 3c3o3m3e3 3a3n3d3 3r3e3s3c3u3e3 3m3e3.3 3I3 3w3a3n3t3 3t3o3 3a3t3 l3e3a3s3t3 3e3x3p3e3r3i3e3n3c3e3 3t3h3a3t3 3o3n3c3e3.3"

"What?"

"just promise me, all right?"

"all right... I promise"

**End Flashback**

"You remember now, don't you"

Nigel sighed "But I'm not a hero, and I'm not famous. I can't keep that promise"

"3B3u3t3 3y3o3u3 3g3o3t3 3y3o3u3r3 3c3h3i3l3d3h3o3o3d3 3d3r3e3a3m3,3 3d3i3d3n3'3t3 3y3o3u3?3 3Y3o3u3 3j3o3i3n3e3d3 3S3O3L3D3I3E3R3.3 3S3o3 3c3o3m3e3 o3n3!3 3Y3o3u3'3v3e3 3g3o3t3 3t3o3 3k3e3e3p3 3y3o3u3r3 3p3r3o3m3i3s3e!"

Wally came upstairs

"Here's your pay, big shot!" he angrily thrust some money at Nigel

Nigel pocketed the money "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for thirty dollars!"

Rachel smiled happily

"Twenty dollars!" Wally said

"Deal"

"Thanks Nigel!" Rachel said grinning

the next morning

Nigel woke up and went upstairs, where everyone was having breakfast

"O3u3r3 3n3e3x3t3 3t3a3r3g3e3t3'3s3 3t3h3e3 3S3e3c3t3o3r3 353 3R3e3a3c3t3o3r3.3 3H3e3a3d3 3f3o3r3 3t3h3e3 3s3t3a3t3i3o3n3 3f3i3r3s3t3., I3'3l3l3 3f3i3l3l3 3y3o3u3 3i3n3 3o3n3 3t3h3e3 3t3r3a3i3n3.3 3" Wally said as he shoved some eggs in his mouth

"I'm going on this mission too!" Rachel told Nigel

They finished breakfast and left.


	3. The Next Mission

you enjoying this so far? I hope you are. Im working really hard on this. sory if the typing in the last chap was a little messed up, I dont know what happened! anyways, heres chaper 3. tell me what you think! 

Nigel sat on a seat in the train, watching with mild interest, as Wally was shouting at a company employee who was sitting in his usual seat, while Rachel was trying to clam him down.

"Wally, find somewhere else to sit!" se cried

Finally Wally sat in another seat, scowling "You were lucky this time, ya cruddy adult!"

Nigel sighed and looked out the window, but all he could see were the walls of the tunnel whizzing past

"I think were almost there," Rachel said as she pulled on her fighting gloves

Suddenly the emergency light started blinking

"Attention passengers! There are conformed suspicious characters aboard! Immediate lockdown and passenger check with commence!" the loudspeaker announced

"Crap! They found out about us!" Wally shouted, "Get to the front of the train!"

He, Nigel and Rachel ran to the firs car as she doors shut behind them

"We can't stay here! We gotta jump!"

"From a moving train! Are you crazy!"

"Its not going that fast!" Wally said as he opened the door and jumped out

"Wish me luck!" Rachel said as she jumped out. Nigel sighed and followed her. he landed with a somersault. Wally was scowling "They got one of the id check laser security gate things! We can't go that way!"

Nigel noticed a small vent shaft "Hey! we can go this way!" he said as he pulled off the grate. They climbed inside and crawled through the shaft "I think this leads directly to the reactor. They reached the end and hopped out "Hmm... no sign of security. suspicious if you ask me..."

"Its nothing !" Wally said as he headed to the reactor. Nigel frowned and followed him. he watched as Wally set up the bomb.. suddenly there was a familiar flash of pain in his head, and he collapsed in a semi conscious state. Deep in his mind, he saw a memory of Rachel, who was sitting by her dead father, crying "S-Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he..." she sobbed

"NIGEL!"

"SNAP OUTTA it!"

"Huh?" Nigel shook his head "Sorry..."

"well, the bomb set up. we just need to get out of here and activate it!"

they were running across the bridge near the exit when suddenly a crowd of guards surrounded them

"I knew it! The lack of security meant a trap!" /Nigel cried.

"So, you must be those Kids Next Door I heard so much about" a voice said

Even though he couldn't see him in the shadows, Nigel recognized his voice

"Long time no see, President Wigglestein." he said

1"Long time no see? Oh, you, you're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined the kids next door. I knew you've been exposed to mako by the look in you eyes. Tell me traitor, what was your name?"

"Nigel"

"Forgive me for not remembering, I can't be expected to remember each persons name, unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, he was brilliant... perhaps too brilliant..."

"Don't give a damn bout all of that!" Wally shouted "This place is goin up with a bang soon! Serves a cruddy evil adults right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of brats like you.." the President said unintimidated.

"BRATS! THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY YOU JACKASS!"

"You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner I must attend."

"DINNER! DONT GIMME THAT! I HAVENT EVEN START WITH YIU YET!"

"But I've arranged a playmate for you all" he snapped his fingers and a giant robot appeared

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

"This is 'Airbuster', a techno soldier. Our weapon department created it. I'm sure the data it extracts from your dead bodies will b of great use to use in future experiments. Now then, if you'll excuse me..." he left

"Nigel! we gotta do something about that thing!"

"Right!"

the robot came at them, but they were ready, af6ter a long battle, they defeated it, and it exploded

however, the explosion knocked down the part of the bridge Nigel was standing on. He grabbed the edge of the bridge and held on for dear life as the floor gave way beneath him

"Nigel! Hold on!" Rachel cried, reaching for him

"Rachel! Get out of here! I'll be fine!" Nigel shouted

"You heard him! Let go!" Wally shouted as he grabbed  
Rachel.

another explosion shook the bridge causing Nigel to lose his grip, sending him falling

"NIGEL!"


	4. The Flower Girl

Chapter 4: the Flower Girl

"Hey... you all right?" a voice asked. For some reason, it seemed quite familiar, though Nigel never heard it before

"... Yeah..."

"Back then... you could've just gotten by with skinned knees..."

"What do you mean by back then? Who are you"?

"Don't worry about me... you just worry about yourself..."

"OMIGOD! ARE YOU OK?!" a voice cried

Nigel groaned and opened his eyes. A girl stood over him, a worried expression on her face. He recognized her as the flower girl he met on the street

"Um... yeah..."

"Thank goodness! The flowers must've broken your fall!"

He looked up and saw the big hole he must've fallen through. He realized that the place he was must've been right under the plate the reactor was on. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small church filled with flowers growing.

"... Sorry about crashing through your roof and landing on the flowers..."

She smiled "that's all right! The flowers here are quite resilient here because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow plants in Midgar, but for some reason, they grow quite well here.

I love it here"

In the light, he could fully see what she looked like. She was a very pretty girl with long, slightly ruffled, strawberry blond hair half pulled back with a large pink ribbon, and had large, wise and kind green eyes. She was wearing a long pink dress and a red vest "So, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, you were selling flowers in the street"

"That's right! Oh, and thanks for buying my flowers... now that you mention it, we don't know each other's names, do we. I'm Claire"

"The names Nigel'

"Do you have a job Nigel?

"I do a little bit of everything..."

"A jack of all trades, huh." she looked over at the door and saw someone, and a worried expression crossed her face "Um, Nigel, have you been a body guard? You do everything right?"

"Right"

"Then, do you think you can escort me home? Now?"

"Well, ok... but it'll cost you..."

"Oh really... hm. I know! How about a date?"

"...Um...ok..."

"Great!"

"Hey, you just ignoring that were here?" a voice demanded

Nigel looked up to see a boy standing at the doorway. He had slightly tousled brown hair with a pair of goggles strapped under his bangs, and icy blue eyes. He had tan skin and an orthodontic brace, and was wearing a familiar blue uniform, that was open vested, tieless, and rumpled. There were several soldiers behind him

"That uniform... you're ones of the Turks, aren't you" Nigel asked

"That's right. The names Lenny. So anyways, We're taking the girl"

"What?!"

"You heard me, now hand her over!"

"No way!" Nigel growled, taking out his sword

"Don't fight here! you'll ruin the flowers!" Claire cried

"Good point..." Nigel resheathed his sword and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back exit "Lets get out of here!"

Lenny frowned "his eyes...they were mako eyes..." he turned to the soldiers "all right, what are you standing around for? Go after them! ...oh, and.. don't step on the flowers..."

"But sir, YOURE already standing on them!"

he looked down at the flowers under his feet "...so?"

meanwhile, Nigel and Claire climbed up to the rafters and escaped through a hole in the roof

Claire sighed and sat down "They're after me again..."

"You mean this isn't the first time they were after you?"

"No..." she shook her head

"That kid was parts of the TURKS, an organization in Wigglestein. They take care of business like information, spying, kidnapping, and assassinations... you know, the works"

"Yes... they seem like it..."

"but why would they be after you?"

"I honestly don't know..."

"Well then, lets go" he stood up

"Hey, Nigel, were you ever in SOLDIER?"

"I used to be... how did you guess?"

"Your eyes... they have a strange glow to them..."

"That's the sign of someone who's been infused with Mako... the mark of a SOLDIER. but how did you know about that?"

"Oh... nothing..." she stood up "Come on, lets go!"

they ran across the roof and finally got down to the streets "Whew, we made it! come on! my house is over there!"

he followed her to a wall. she smiled and opened the gate "This is my house!"

His mouth opened in awe as he looked around. the house itself was a quaint little cottage, and there was a large garden, completed with a little waterfall.

"wow..."

she went inside "Mom, I'm home!"

a kind looking woman in a green apron and brown hair in a red came out of the kitchen "Oh Claire! you're home!"

"This Nigel, my bodyguard""

"Body guard? you mean you were followed again? were you hurt?"

:I was fine mom! I had Nigel with me"

"well, that's a relief... Thank you Nigel. My name is Elmyra."

"So Nigel what are going to do now?" Claire asked

"Is Sector Seven far from here? I need to get back to Rachel's bar"

"Is Rachel... a girl?"

"yeah"

"A girl... Friend?"

"Huh? do you mean"

"Its perfectly all right if you are..."

"N-no! were just friends!"

"Well that's nice. Sector 7 is just a few neighborhoods away! I'll take you there!"

"Thanks, but you probably shouldn't. you might put yourself in danger"

"That's all right. I'm used to it!"

"Used to it?! Well anyways, I dunno... getting help from a girl..."

"A girl?! what do you mean by that?!"

"I didn't mean it in a sexist way..."

"Well I'm not sitting by after hearing you say something like that!" she stood up "Mom, I'm taking Nigel to sector 7! Ill is back in a while!"

"but dear..." elmyra sighed "... I give up... you never listened once you've made up your mind... But it's getting late. you should go tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah.. you're right... I'll go prepare your room Nigel!" she ran upstairs

Elmyra turned to Nigel "I'm worried about her... I don't want her to get hurt. Nigel, if you wouldn't mind... do you think you can leave tonight, without telling Claire?"

Nigel nodded "I understand..."

"Come on Nigel!" Claire cried from upstairs

Claire showed him a room "You'll need to go through sector six to get to sector seven. It's a little dangerous, so you'll want to get some rest. good night!" she left

Nigel groaned "Oh man..." he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes

he heard that mysterious voice again

"_You seem pretty tired..."_

"_Huh? oh, its you again..."_

"_I haven't slept in a bed like this for a long time. ever since that day..."_

Nigel opened his eyes "I must've fallen asleep" he looked at the clock "9:30... Claire should be asleep by now..." he left his room and walked across the hallway. he almost reached the stairs when he stepped on a creaky floorboard

"Nigel?" Claire poked her head out of her room "What are you doing up? get some sleep!"

he sighed "All right Claire..." he headed back to his room and waited for a few minutes " Try to not get caught this time..." he said reminded himself quietly as he snuck out again. he managed to get out of the house this time.

he was almost at sector six when

"You're up early" a voice said coldly. he whirled around to see Claire standing against a wall, glaring at him

"C-Claire! w-what are you doing here?"

"somehow I knew you'd try to sneak out..."

"Look, I can explain"

"No need, I know you were trying to keep me out of this"

"I'm only doing it for your safety."

"I told you, I'll be fine! now come on, lets go."

they proceeded through sector 6 without any problems, except for the occasional mugger or two.

finally they reached the playground in sector seven

"So, I guess this is goodbye... you gonna be all right heading home?"

""Yes... but I don't feel like going home right now."

"hmm..." Nigel thought "Hey Claire, why don't you come with me, and meet Rachel?"

"Won't I be in your way?"

"What do you mean, in the way?"

"Nothing... " she smiled at the playground "I remember I used to play here all the time when I was little..." she said as she climbed to the top of the slide and sat down. she motioned for Nigel to sit next to her

they sat in silence for a while, than Claire spoke "so, what rank were you?"

"Rank?"

"you know, in soldier"

"Oh... I was..." suddenly a thought came to him capriciously "...first class..."

"hm... just the same as him..." she said quietly

"Same as who?"

"My first boyfriend"

"Were you guys serious?"

"Not really, but I liked him"

"I probably knew him. what was his name?"

"It doesn't really matter..."

suddenly a decorated cart drove by. Nigel noticed Rachel on it. she was wearing makeup, and a sparkly blue dress.

"Huh? Rachel?!"

"That girl was Rachel? where was she going?"

"looks like they're heading for Wallmarket Street. come on lets follow them"


	5. Crossdressing in Wallmarket

Chapter 5- Cross-dressing in Wallmarket

Nigel and Claire followed the cart to Wallmarket Street, the well-known and rather shady shopping district. The area seemed mostly inhabited by tough looking teens and kids.

Claire shuddered "This place seems scary, especially for a girl. Wed better find Rachel quick!"

They started asking around for Rachel. Finally, by what looked suspiciously like a strip club, they got a lead

"Oh, Rachel! She's our newest girl. She's over at the don's place!"

"The Don?"

"Yeah. His names Ernest. He pretty much owns the place. He lives in the big house at the end of the street"

"What's she doing there?"  
"Well, he's looking for a 'girlfriend' so every week, he takes several girls and picks one off them to see if she's a suitable candidate!"

"Uhoh, that sounds like trouble. Wed better go over there"

They thanked him and headed for the manor.

A guard came up "Hey buddy, get the hell outta here! The dons not interested in guys! Your girlfriend can go in though"

Claire turned to Nigel "Sorry Nigel. I have to go in alone, but I'll tell Rachel about you"

"You cant!"

"Why not?"

"You... DO know what kind of place this is, don't you?"

"Then what am I supposed to do? You want to go with me?"

"Well, being a guy, that'll be pretty hard, but I can't let you go in alone! But we need to find out if Rachel's all right! Oh man, what're we going to do..."

Claire thought for a bit, then a smile crossed across her face, and she started giggling

"What's so funny?"

"I have an idea! Nigel, ... why don't you disguise yourself as a girl?"

"...WHAT!"

"Its the only way!" she walked up to the guard "I'll be back soon, and I'll also bring a friend!"

"Claire, I cant..." Nigel moaned

"You're worried about Rachel aren't you? than come on!" she pulled him to a clothing store

she walked up to the girl at the counter "Excuse me, we need a dress"

the tired looking girl looked up from the counter. her nametag read Carol "Yeah sure, the dresses are back there. the small sizes are on the left"

"Actually, its not for me. its for him" Claire looked over at Nigel

Carol stared "um... we don't have dresses in his size..."

"But we need one! its for something really important!"

"Well, one could be made, but my brother's the one who makes all the dresses"

"Where is your brother?"

"Probably plastered at the bar"

"So, we can't get a dress unless we do something about your brother?"

"I guess so, sorry that he's caused so much trouble"

"That's all right. we'll go bring him back"

Claire and Nigel left the store and headed for the bar. they noticed a teenage boy in the corner with a nametag that read "George"

"Excuse me, are you Carol's brother?" Claire asked

"Yeah, what do you want"

"I need you to make him some clothes" Claire said, nodding over at Nigel

"I don't make guys clothes, and I don't feel like making anything right now!"

Claire turned to Nigel "Nigel, why don't you go over there and get something to drink? I'll try to talk to him"

Nigel nodded and headed for the counter

"You know George, my friend there always said that just once, he'd like to dress up like a girl. So that's why I wanted to get a cute dress for him!"

"What? a tough looking guy like that?"

"so how bout it? will you make him one?"

"Might be interesting. I was getting a little bored just making regular clothes anyways."

"Than you'll do it?"

"Yeah, all right. what kind of dress do you want?"

"Hmm... something that feels soft, and shimmery. and he likes the color purple"

"Got it. It'll be ready in a couple of hours"

"thank you very much!"

later, they came back to the store. George was waiting with the dress, a padded bra, and a wig

"Its ready! go try it on!"

Nigel sighed and went into the fitting room

he took off his clothes and tired to put on the bra

"How do you put this thing on?" he grunted

he heard a giggle, and he saw Claire peeking "I never thought YOUD wear rainbow monkey undies!" she giggled

"Claire, stop looking!"

"Turn around, let me help you with that bra!" he turned around, and she put it on properly

eventually Nigel came out. The dress was a long sleeved purple one, and he was wearing red heels, and a brown pigtailed wig

"Oh Nigel! you look so cute!" Claire squealed

he turned beat red, then his mouth dropped open when he saw what she looked like.

she was wearing a long red satin dress, makeup, and her hair was down

"wow... you look..."

"Oh, I just thought ?I should dress up too! now come here I need to put make up on you!

finally they were ready, and they headed to the manor. Nigel still felt humiliated

When they got there, he was worried that the guard would recognize him, but he didn't

"Dang, your friends hot too! All right, you two can go in!"

They went in, where another guy was waiting for them "Hey ladies! I'll go let the don know you're here! But first I need your names."

"I'm Claire, and this is, um, Nigelina!"

"All right! Ill go tell him now, don't go wandering around!" he left, and Claire turned to Nigel "NOW's our chance! Lets go find Rachel!"

They started searching, and eventually they found her in the basement. Nigel hid in the corner, embarrassed. Claire walked up to Rachel

"Rachel? I'm Claire, Nigel's told me a lot about you!"

"How do you know Nigel? Wait, you're that girl who was with him at the park!  
"Right, but we just met, so don't worry, its nothing"

"What do you mean, don't worry? Nigel and I are just old friends, nothing more!"

"Poor Nigel, having to stand here ad listen to us call him nothing, Right Nigel?" Claire said, looking over to where he was hiding

"Nigel? Is that you?" Rachel asked

Nigel walked out, his face flaming red, and Rachel's mouth dropped open

"Nigel! why are you in drag! and what are you doing here! were you hurt during the fall!"

"Hey, give me a chance to answer! I'm dressed like this cause there was no other way to get in, and was here to see if you were ok, and I'm all right. Claire helped me."

"oh... Claire did..." she said with a slight frown. she smiled again "well, thanks for coming"

"Rachel explains, what are you doing in a place like this?

"Well, when we got back form the reactor, there was this suspicious guy, so Wally caught him and squeezed information outta him"

"let me guess. Ernest's name popped up"

"Right. so I decided to go undercover. I think the don has some information. anyways, I'm kinda in a bind. you probably heard that he's looking for a girlfriend. I have to be the girl to get close enough to him for information, or else I'm out for the night!"

"well, if you know the two other girls, say us, then there's no problem right?" Claire piped up

"No Claire! I don't want you involved!" Nigel cried

"Oh, so its all right for Rachel to be in danger? " Claire said, glaring at him

"No, I don't want Rachel to be either!"

"you sure you're all right with this Claire?"

Claire nodded "I grew up in the slums, so I'm used to danger"

"I probably don't need to ask but... the other girl is gonna be me, right" Nigel groaned

"You're right, there was no need to ask:"

they walked into the don's office

"Introducing, tonight's choice of girls, Claire, Nigelina, and Rachel!"

the don himself was a tough looking teenage boy with a wide brimmed hat

"all right, we got a cute batch this time! Now lets se..." he examined them carefully " Should I pick this one..." he looked at Nigel "Or this one?" he looked at Rachel

"all right, I made my decision. I'm picking... This chick!" he said putting his arm around Rachel

"oh Ernie, you shouldn't have!" Rachel giggled, putting on a fake grin

"Don't call me Ernie. Now, lets go in the back, shall we?" he turned to his lackeys " you two can have the other chicks!"

"All right!" they grinned and grabbed Nigel and Claire

"Hey! Let us go!"

they took the two to separate rooms..

"Hey fellas! the don gave us a really cute one this time!" the lackey said, pushing Nigel into the rec room

"All right!" they crowded around Nigel

"Dang you're hot!"

"really well built too! look at those muscles!"

"and the eyes, they got a cool glowy effect!"

"Lets have fun!"

"r-really boys, that's all right... I don't want to..." Nigel said in a girly vice

"aw... why not?"

"Because... because" he frowned and switched to his normal voice "Because I not interested in a buncha scruffs like you!' he store off the wig and the dress, and the bra. he stood there in his underwear, sword drawn

"HOLY SHIT! SHES A GUY!"

"THAT IS SO WRONG!"

"LET GETR HIM!"

they charged at him, but he quickly beat them up

he quickly pulled on his clothes and went to find Claire. he found her in the basement "Claire! Are you all right!"

"I'm fine! I admit, I was freaked out!"

"At least you're safe! Lets go get Rachel!"

meanwhile, Rachel was on Ernest's bed

"What's wrong cutie? you look anxious!"

"I'm not anxious!" she lied 'But, there's something I need to ask..."

"Oh that question. Don't worry, I'm single!"

"No, not that..."

"Well, we'll talk later. I'm ready for some fun! he pulled off his shirt

"No wait, I'm not ready for it yet!" she jumped off the bed

suddenly Nigel and Claire burst into the room "Rachel!"

"hey, what's goin on!" Ernie demanded

"You just don't get it, do you Ernie" Rachel growled, pulling on her gloves "All right, what's your plans against the knd!"

"I was ordered to find that kid with the gun arm!"

"By who!"

"I can't tell you or else they'd do me in!

"Tell us! or else!"

"I-it was Mr. Boss, head of public safety maintenance at Wigglestein! And they're trying to crush the KND and are planning to infiltrate their hideout! and they're planning to crush the support pillar under the plate above their hideout in the sector seven slums!"

"They're gonna wipe out sector seven! We gotta go warn everyone!" they headed to the door

"Just a seconded!" Ernie said "How do you think guys like me when they spill the beans?"

"They're sure they'll win?" Claire asked

"that's right!" he pushed a button and a trapdoor opened under them. They ell into the sewers

"EW! GROSS! THAT BASTARD!" Rachel shouted

"Well at least the worst is over!" Claire said. suddenly they heard a growl behind them "or not..." they whirled around to see a huge monster behind them

it charged at them. Claire gasped and lifted her hands. a bright green light shot out of them and hit it, knocking it down

'"Wow Claire, you do magic?"

she blushed "well a little bit. now quickly, lets go!"


End file.
